The Gunslingers
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Also a Rurouni Kenshin crossover. Every sky has a silver lining, every generation has a hero. We all have our demons to bear.
1. Chapter 1

Recommended Music: Anything by Evanescence will do

* * *

It was bound to happen. How or why, no one knew. All anyone could say was that it had been a long time in coming, though _when_ they had instantly known had become debatable as well. But they had the solution to remedy the impending problem at hand. After all, they were Gods. They had infinite power and they controlled the various time lines and eras that ran simultaneously together. Feudal Japan had strong warriors. So did the Meiji era . . . It became a matter of selecting the right ones to get the job done and even that didn't take too long. 

"They're not going to be happy about this, being thrown together when in the middle of a mission," one said.

"It can't be helped," another piped in.

"The missions they are on _are_ of vital importance," a third voice added. "No matter what we do, people will die."

"But their quests will be in vain if we do not do this," the first voice stated firmly. "It must be done."

"Very well. I shall go and retrieve them then."

A blue light slowly enveloped the room and everyone within vanished from the secret meeting room. Everyone but _Her_. She lounged back in her chair, a sad smile on her face.

"Bad timing, indeed," she murmured, lifting her cup of sake. "I just hope their companions can continue on and be strong without them. But then I don't suspect that their companions will just stand by and let them go it alone, either. This could prove to be interesting. Very interesting indeed."

Slowly, she drained her cup then got to her feet. Things were starting to get interesting once more. Her companions hated it when something upset the balance between Heaven and Earth.

"But then I've always said things are boring when they don't change . . . Time for me to go retrieve their traveling companions. How the sparks will fly."

She closed her eyes then disappeared from her spot. The decision had been made and a part of her couldn't wait to see how the new traveling companions would get along.

888888888

The subwoofers pounded slightly, causing the floor and the furniture to shake slightly. A blonde-haired head bobbed up and down to the beat as she dressed in black pants and a black bra before rummaging around her tiny, darkened apartment. If anyone knew the truth to the lyrics, it was her. She smiled slightly, the hints of fangs peeking out from under her lips. It wouldn't be too much longer before she found what she'd spent all morning looking for. The damned shirt had to be there somewhere.

'Unless Kouga borrowed it again. The bastard.'

"Danali . . ."

A _whoosh_ of air softly escaping her, she raised her head to gaze at the woman before her, her dark hair cascading to her waist and her white dress looking extremely provocative as it split between her breasts then again halfway down both of her thighs. It was enough to make her blood boil . . . if it could have boiled to begin with. Nodding curtly, she went back to her search.

"Merciful Goddess . . ."

"The Gods require your service, Danali."

"Feh, what else is new?" she snorted. "The Gods always need the help of the damned and the heretics. Why should now be any different?"

"Very astute, Danali," the Goddess smirked. "And you know why that is?"

"Because most of the Gods are a bunch of pansies and they don't want to sully their own hands?" Danali retorted. "What is that you want me to do _this_ time? Shall I drink the blood of some child that's out to destroy the Heavens? Or shall I try to assassinate the Jade Emperor and see if I can get a response out of him?"

"Nothing like that exactly," came her chuckle. "However, we will need you to escort a group of three travelers to Sadaiko."

Danali's eyes widened. "Sadaiko? But then that means . . ."

"That the time has come," she finished, nodding. "Retrieve Taika and Shei. You know where to meet me at. When you get there, I shall have a surprise for you."

The Merciful Goddess closed her eyes and slowly began to dissipate, leaving her alone once more. She lowered her gaze, her eyes falling on the article of clothing she'd been searching for in the first place. Another sigh emanated from her.

"A vampire's job is never done."

888888888

"Inuyasha . . ."

The hanyou cringed, his ears flattening against his head. Her tone spoke volumes. She was pissed.

'What did I do this time?' he wondered as he waited for the single word that could bring him down.

"SIT, BOY!"

He felt the all-too-familiar tug around his neck as the subduing magic kicked in, causing him to eat dirt for the dozenth time that day. Something had the miko from the future in an unusually cranky mood that day, more so than when she went into her heat cycle. And when she was in a mood like that, he ended up bruised for even the slightest comment.

"Dammit," he growled, finally able to lift his head up. "What the hell is your problem, Kagome?"

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" she shrieked. He flattened his ears again. "IT'S YOU WHO HAS THE PROBLEM, INUYASHA! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF HAVING TO CONSTANTLY DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT!"

Inuyasha cringed at her tirade, trying to shrink away from her withering glare. Something wasn't right. He could sense it. Of course, he could've asked what was wrong in a nicer manner but he somehow felt that it wouldn't have made a difference. The girl from the future would have shouted at him anyway. Quickly covering his fear with anger, he shoved himself off the ground and glared back.

"Fine then," he snarled. "If I'm bothering you _that_ badly then I'll just leave!"

Before she could reply back, he took off into the forest. He'd had enough of the subduing spell to last him a lifetime and he didn't particularly care to be "sat" again so soon after having just been "sat."

'I'll just give her some space and time to calm down,' he thought. 'At least until morning.'

He continued to run until he felt he was at a safe enough distance to hear the camp but out of Kagome's "sitting" range. Gingerly, Inuyasha lowered himself the ground. His back groaned in protest but he duly ignored. The pain would pass in a few moments. It always did.

Inuyasha had just begun to relax when he'd heard a twig snapping in the direction he'd come from. Hushed voices scolded each other for making so much noise. He snorted to himself.

'So much for giving her some time to cool,' he groused to himself. 'Dammit, why the hell can't she leave me alone or at least let me breathe for five minutes!'

He wasn't exactly sure what that had meant. Kagome had used it once but he had figured that it meant she had wanted some time for something. Not to breathe, most definitely. If she didn't breathe, she'd have died a long time ago.

"I can hear you guys coming!" he called out, not really trying to hide his irritation. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara appeared moments later, each one looking as sheepish as the next. With a soft sigh, Kagome approached him, kneeling so that they were at eye level.

"I want to apologize," she murmured. "I just don't know what's gotten into me today. I don't even know what set me off to . . . do that."

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that he'd have to give her some time to cool off. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Is there something you need to do back in your time, Kagome?" he inquired. The only times she sat him quite like that were when she wanted to go home (and he wouldn't let her) or after she'd caught him with Kikyou. And he _knew_ that it had nothing to do with the undead priestess. They'd found her body more than a week ago, the souls she'd been using to sustain herself gone.

"No," she blinked, obviously surprised. "No . . . Everything's been taken care of at home. Why?"

"Because that's one of the only reasons why you 'sit' me like that," he replied, amazed at how patient he sounded. "The other reason being Kikyou."

Her cheeks turned scarlet. Then she shook her head.

"No . . . I don't know why I did that . . . I just . . . I don't know . . . I have a bad feeling about _something_," she explained lamely. "It feels like you're getting ready to leave me and I don't like it."

It was his turn to frown.

"Leave? Kagome, I'm not going anywhere," he began when a wave of dizziness hit him out of nowhere. He grasped the tree root he had rested next to.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?" Sango inquired quietly, beating Kagome to it. The young miko meant well but when she got to worrying, her voice got too loud for the hanyou's sensitive hearing. It had been a complaint he had voiced once before and had, as usual, got "sat" for being "insensitive" to _her_ feelings, until Miroku and Sango had stepped in and pointed out how well attuned his hearing was. Inuyasha managed a mute nod.

"Yeah . . ." He closed his eyes. "Just . . . give me a moment." He rested his head against the tree and waited for the moment to pass. His friends had moved next to him, ready to help him up in a moment's notice.

"I'm afraid that won't do you much good," a female voice stated. "At least, not yet . . . Inuyasha."

"Hnnn?" Inuyasha's opened to slits. Strange how he hadn't heard anyone else approach, he thought. "W-who're you?" All he could make out was a tall woman with long dark hair, garbed in a revealing white outfit.

"Who I am is of no concern right this moment," she purred. "Just know that you are needed for an important task. When you wake up, you'll already be there."

His instincts screamed at him to wake up, to fight, but his eyelids closed, sleep claiming him.

888888888

"Where are we?" Goku asked, his eyes taking in the expansive and ornate ceiling overhead. Gargoyles and goblins had been carved into it, the supporting pillars, and the walls. Candles, instead of torches, lit the way, giving the room an ominous feel. Sanzo merely shook his head, walking ahead of his traveling companions.

'I could have come alone,' he thought murderously, 'but no . . . they had to insist on tagging along.'

"This place is creepy, I'll give you that," Goyjo muttered.

"Indeed it is," a strange voice agreed. Instantly they were on the defensive with their weapons drawn, glaring in the direction the voice had come from. Within a few moments, a strange man with long red hair and clad in a magenta-hued kimono and white hakama appeared before them. At his side rested a katana. He held his hands up, a large and cheerful smile on his face. The man seemed harmless enough but, given their new location's appearance, none of them appeared to really want to take any chances.

'At least he's human,' Sanzo thought to himself.

"Who the hell are you?" came Goyjo's growl.

"He is Himura Kenshin, Sha Goyjo. One of your new traveling companions. The rest, Higurashi Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Miroku, and Inuyasha, are on their way now, courtesy of the Merciful Goddess. Plus we wait for my companions, Taika, and Shei. Once they arrive, we'll be picking up one more then we'll be on our merry little way," a female voice sang out.

"Who said that?" All five men looked around for the source of the voice.

"My name is Danali . . . and you're looking in the wrong direction. I'm up here."

Sanzo felt his eyebrow twitch as he lifted his head to see a woman with golden blonde hair standing directly above them.

"How . . . how is she doing that?"

"Easy," she smirked, spinning around once to land in front of them. "I'm not living."

"Not living?" Hakkai echoed. "If you're not living then how are you standing in front of us?"

"You definitely don't look dead to me," Goyjo agreed, giving her an appreciative smile.

"Because I'm not dead, either," the blonde-haired woman chuckled. "I am undead. A vampire, to be precise."

"Undead? What does undead mean?" Goku inquired, scratching his head.

"It means she has forsaken and cursed the Gods," Sanzo stated, rubbing one of his temples. He already felt the makings of a headache. "And in doing so she's not allowed into either Heaven or Hell."

"Why'd you do that?"

"It's a long and sad story, little one," she shook her head. "And not one for telling before a long journey. I was undead and drinking blood long before you were ever created."

"I take it then, Miss Danali, you know where we are going," the red-haired man she had called Himura Kenshin stated.

"That I do," Danali nodded. "That I do."

"And you'll leave in the morning," a female voice stated. Everyone turned to see the Merciful Goddess walking in, another group of travelers behind her -- two females, one carrying a very large boomerang and the other wearing a very scanty outfit; a small child that had perched itself on the indecently clad girl's shoulder; a young man in strange monk's robes, and a large two-tailed cat that carried another person with silver hair and a red outfit. Sanzo felt the youki emanating from the large fire cat behind the Goddess and the small child on the one girl's shoulder. "Danali, I just saw Taika and Shei . . . I take it everything has been take care of."

"Hai," Danali nodded. "We only need for the half-demon to wake then we'll be on our way."

"Get some rest, boys," the Goddess smirked, albeit sadly. "You have a longer journey ahead of you."

"What kind of journey?" Sanzo narrowed his eyes. He, like his three companions, were considered to be heretics by the Gods. However, it hadn't stopped them from sending them on a journey to the West to stop a demon lord's resurrection. Danali was obviously a heretic but the newcomers -- Kenshin and the group behind the Goddess -- didn't look to be heretics of any kind. Though he had to admit, out of all of the females, only Danali and the girl with the large weapon appeared to be clad decently.

"The kind nightmares are made of."


	2. Chapter 2

Recommended Music: Taking Over Me and My Last Breath by Evanesence

* * *

"Oh, and Danali . . . no more drinking human blood until the journey is over," the raven-haired woman stated. 

The small group watched as the Merciful Goddess slowly turned around and vanished from their sight. Danali sighed then shook her head, striding over to the slumbering hanyou. She immediately slung the silver-haired man over her shoulder, relieving the neko-youkai of her burden and ignoring the shocked looks of her new traveling companions. Eventually, they shook of their befuddlement and ran to catch up with her.

"What did she mean, the kind nightmares are made of?" Kagome demanded. "What is going on around here and who are these other people? And how can you lift Inuyasha up like that!"

"Oh, forgive me," the vampiress smiled, turning to face them. "I forgot that introductions are in order."

Quickly, she introduced everyone and herself then spun around to continue on her way. She snapped her fingers and the torches, candles, and chandeliers lit up, brightening their way. Soon, they reached an elaborately decorated room, where several beds and futons were made.

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully," Danali began as she lay Inuyasha down on a rather large and fluffy bed. "We do not have a lot of time for me to teach you everything that you need to know before we set out in the morning. You'll have to learn as we go."

"Where are we going, Miss Danali?" Kenshin inquired, his blue eyes gazing at her.

"And what is it that we need to learn?" Miroku added.

"We are going to a place called Sadaiko," she replied, her strides taking her to a large cabinet. Quickly, she opened it up and pulled out the weapons that they were going to need. "Most of you will have to learn how to use these."

"Guns," Kenshin stated flatly.

"I'm afraid so, Kenshin," Danali nodded. "They're the only weapons that will work on the enemy that we face. Unless they're human, of course."

"And just where is Sadaiko?" Sango asked. "I've never heard of it."

"That's because Sadaiko isn't on this plane of existence. We have to travel to the Temple of Eternal Night. There is the portal to the Desert of No Return. That's where the true journey begins. Rest up. When Inuyasha awakens, your training begins. Ladies on one side of the room, gentlemen on the other."

Having said what she felt she needed to, Danali headed for the door. A strong hand grasping her elbow caused her to halt and she turned her head to see Hakkai next to her, his face in its usual cheerful yet somehow melancholic smile.

"Yes, Hakkai?"

"Forgive me, Danali, but I couldn't help but hear the Merciful Goddess tell you not to drink human blood from this point on," he stated. "I couldn't help but be curious as I know very little about vampires or the undead. . . Is that how you sustain yourself?"

"For the most part, yeah," she nodded. "However, she never said anything about youkai or hanyou blood so . . ." At the alarmed glances from Inuyasha's companions, Danali chuckled. "Don't worry. On our way to the Temple of Eternal Night, we will be picking up someone who has already told me that I may feed off of him, should I feel myself weakening. Fortunately for me, youkai and hanyou blood is more sustaining than human blood."

"That's terrible!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes wide in horror. "Why would anyone do that?"

"You obviously have never been rejected the way this person and I have been, Kagome. Sleep. The road ahead is dangerous, even for one brave as yourself."

Hakkai's grip on her arm loosened then let go entirely. He still maintained his cheerful smile as he bowed to her.

"Again, forgive my curiosity. I meant no offense."

"None taken, Hakkai. It's something I've come to expect when people learn what I truly am. Unfortunately, when that happens, most do not live to see another day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see to Taika and Shei."

Danali bowed before her guests then exited the room. Someone would not be returning from their journey. She felt it. And somehow, she felt that person would be her.

888888888

"So she's a beautiful female vampire that sucks other people's blood," Goyjo stated, smirking. "Damn, she can suck my blood _anytime_!"

Hakkai smiled and shook his head at his friend's amorous behaviour. Didn't matter if the girl was human, youkai, or, in this case, the undead, if she was pretty and didn't attack them, Goyjo immediately hit on them. It was in his nature, after all. The hanyou was a womanizer.

"How can you say that?" the one called Kagome practically shrieked. Hakaru buried his head in the crook of Hakkai's neck, causing the human-turned-youkai to pet him reassuringly. "She could probably kill us in our sleep and we not even know it! She's a _vampire_! We can't trust her."

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice," Kenshin commented, sitting down on an empty futon. "Only Miss Danali knows how we got here and where we have to go. Plus she was told that she couldn't."

"She definitely doesn't seem like the type to go back on her word," Hakkai mused.

"She probably has someone coming along just to be her food source, figuring that none of us would willing allow her to feed off us," Sanzo added.

"That someone would have to know what she is," the other monk, Miroku, frowned. "I don't think telling people she's a vampire would be a good way for her to survive."

"She did say that most of those who have found out have perished," Hakkai nodded.

"Why would she need human blood to sustain herself, though?" the other girl, Sango, inquired. "I must admit, I'm more familiar with youkai feeding and mating habits. I've never heard of vampires."

"Vampires are undead," Sanzo told her. "They are humans have forsaken and cursed the Gods, condemning themselves to an eternal life of living off the blood of others and becoming the biggest of heretics. Most of them develop God complexes, usually imitating the God they've cursed. Very rarely does one become an unwilling vampire. I've never heard of Danali but I can sense a strong aura about her. She's lived this way for a very long time and it's only increased her strength."

"So, in other words, she may look human," Miroku began.

"But she has the strength of a dozen youkai," Sango finished.

"She'd give Sesshomaru a run for his money, that's how strong she is," Kagome stated. "One of them would die in the battle but not without inflicting serious damage on the other. She's strong. I don't trust her. And whoever is agreeing to be her food source needs to have his head examined."

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Kagome," Sango stated. "Without her, we may not be able to go back home."

888888888

Danali closed her eyes as the last chords of the song played out. She had just finished checking over the supplies list with Taika. Now she had to check with Shei on their transportation.

'The sooner we get going, the better,' she thought as she strode down the hallways, her booted feet barely making a sound as she went. 'I'm starting to feel it, the change that is coming. The blade is finally going to drop. I just hope everyone is going to be up to the task at hand.'

The next half was spent talking with her two familiars, and packing more gear. Shei had found a pair of golden dragons to carry them as far as the Desert of No Return. After that, they were on their own.

'Can't be helped,' she told herself. 'We'd be foolish to try and press the issue with them, especially with humans tagging along. Thankfully, they're not demanding that we _give_ them the humans for food.'

As she walked back to the sleeping chamber where her newfound traveling companions were, her mind wandered to the silver-haired hanyou she'd carried.

It had been a long time since she'd seen Inuyasha. The hanyou had been more than devastated and destroyed when she had found him for the first time. Someone had toyed with his affections then left him in the dust, to live out a lonely existence without the comfort and knowledge that someone waited for him in the afterlife. That, more than anything, had angered the vampiress.

'Still does, actually. But after this . . . I may never meet Inuyasha again . . . At least not in the flesh . . . I just hope it wasn't me who broke his heart . . . I don't think I'd be able to bear that in the next life.'

Danali paused outside the door as she listened to the quiet conversation on the other side. No doubts the kitsune, the neko youkai, and Inuyasha had detected her scent, but she still wanted to wait a moment. Her hand rested above the door knob. Everything was being explained the inu hanyou, who seemed more than irritated by the situation at hand. Danali smiled.

'At least I know what he was like before he was left to die. But the time for explanations are over. Now is the time for action.'

Her hand gripped the knob and turned it. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room and to the imminent explosion inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Recommended music: Who We Are, Where We Live by the Continental Drifters. Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Taylor

* * *

Inuyasha growled as the music played. He and two of the other males, one Genjo Sanzo and one Kenshin Himura, had been pulled to side by Danali as soon as their ragtag had found a place to camp for the night. As soon as he'd awoken, he'd been filled by _everyone_ as to what had happened, who and what Danali was, and that they were on some mission to a place called Sadaiko. However, before they could reach this Sadaiko, they had to pick up one more person then travel to a temple. After that, it was still more traveling. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of it. After all, the more time they spent away, the more chances Naraku had to gather the rest of the Shikon no Tama. 

"Relax," Danali murmured as she handed each of them a large white box. "This won't take long."

"What are these for?" Sanzo inquired once she had finished and perched herself in a tree branch.

"They're disguises," she replied. "Once we reach our intended ethereal plane, it won't be very hard for the enemy to pick up on your auras."

"What about Kagome's aura? Won't they pick up on that, too?" Inuyasha inquired, feeling slightly alarmed. She was, after all, a priestess.

"Her aura will be rather muffled once we are there," the vampiress assured. "And the enemy does not see her as a threat."

"Isn't she the reincarnation of a powerful priestess?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai," Inuyasha nodded. "She is. I knew her former incarnation."

"Why wouldn't the enemy see her as a threat then?" Sanzo demanded. "If she has such great abilities . . ."

"That will be taken away from her once we are there," Danali stated firmly. "At least, her purification powers towards demons will be. She'll still be able to detect demonic auras but she won't be able to harm them. Just like Miroku's wind tunnel will disappear and Sango's weapon will be heavier. All of your friends' normal weapons will be rendered useless. Except for whatever weapons you will wield. Your auras are strong, powerful, and the enemy fears this. It'll very difficult if we don't disguise them before we get to the ethereal plane."

"Why would the enemy care about me?" Inuyasha snorted. "I'm just a hanyou."

"No," she shook her head. "You're not _just_ a hanyou."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at her. "Goyjo is a hanyou. Yet, he isn't over here, needing to disguise himself."

Inuyasha looked from the priest to the vampiress, also curious as to what she meant. The priest had a point. He wasn't the only hanyou along on this mission.

"It means this, Sanzo. Inuyasha isn't just _any_ hanyou. In his era, his father was the ruler over the Western Lands of Japan, and a very, very powerful demon. Only one could truly stand up to him in battle."

"Ryukotsusei," the silver-haired hanyou interjected flatly.

"Yes. Ryukotsusei," she nodded. "A demon your father couldn't destroy, that he could only seal before he took his final breath. A demon that you did. You are a prince among demons, Inuyasha. You've inherited a lot from your father. The enemy _knows_ this and will do whatever it takes to kill you. All of you. Now. It would be best if you were to open those boxes then go put on your new clothes. Taika and Shei will help you. Then take some rest. In the morning we pick up Kouga."

"Kouga!" Inuyasha blurted out, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Why are we picking up him!"

"Because," she smirked. "I need something to sustain me on this journey. Let me know if you need anything."

With that, she leapt gracefully off the tree branch and landed behind them. Winking and blowing kisses, she dashed back towards the main camp.

_888888888_

Things had changed. How or why, Sango couldn't figure out, but they had. The wolf youkai that walked ahead with the vampiress was nothing like the wolf youkai that they had recently encountered in the Feudal Age of Japan. Kouga looked the same. Same dark hair, same blue eyes, same charming smile . . . but none of the mirth. He seemed older somehow . . . and sadder, as if he'd witnessed a tragedy to great to bear. Since they had picked up him two days ago, he had yet to flirt with Kagome or say anything to set Inuyasha off. If anything, he'd been . . . nice, especially after he and Danali had disappeared into the forest before they had continued on their journey.

'And he wouldn't say why when Kagome asked him, either . . . He just keeps giving Inuyasha funny glances.'

"Miss Sango?"

Kenshin's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face the red-haired man. She did her best to try and ignore the cross-shaped scar on his cheek.

"Yes, Kenshin?" she replied politely.

"Forgive me for asking," he smiled, "but I couldn't help noticing the tension between Miss Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga. Was there an argument between them at some point?"

"You could say that . . ." she trailed off, casting a worried glance at the inu hanyou. He had an uncanny knack for hearing things that no one really wanted him to hear. Then she immediately looked away, a blush tinging her cheeks. The outfit Danali had given Inuyasha did everything to show off his well-chiseled body and legs. Even Kagome kept blushing whenever she looked at him. Something about the dark clothing made him radiant. With what, Sango couldn't say. Quickly, she met Kenshin's eyes, dutifully ignoring the houshi walking right next to her.

"I see . . ." He, too, cast a glance at Inuyasha, frowning some. Then his face split back into its usual cheerful smile. "Well, whatever it was, I hope that it gets cleared up soon and before we reach this Sadaiko. It doesn't do any good to doubt your ally's abilities."

"No," Sango chuckled. "It doesn't."

"We're almost there," Shei called out. "We'll stop here for the night."

"Shouldn't we keep going?" Kagome inquired.

"No," Danali shook her head. "Too dangerous. To enter through the Temple of Eternal Night, we need to be well-rested. Shei's right. We're almost there. It won't hurt to rest here."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Goku yawned then stretched.

"Not much more than an hour, I'd say," Danali replied.

"So why don't we just continue?" Kagome piped in. "I'm sure we could rest outside the temple."

"We could but it isn't advisable. Demons hunt around the edges of the temple after the sun goes down. At least here, we'll be safe."

"What kind of demons hunt around a temple?" Miroku murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. To that, Danali smirked.

"The kind that are entrusted to protect it from thieves. No one is safe sleeping outside the temple at night. We'd be picked off before we knew it."

"Is there something wrong?" Sango inquired. She'd noticed a change in Danali's stance during this exchange. The vampiress seemed . . . worried in her opinion.

"No. Everything's fine. I just need to have one more word with Sanzo, Inuyasha, and Kenshin before we arrive there. That's all." Then she glanced at the three she had called out by name. "Come with me."

Without another word, she strode towards the outer edge of the forest they'd been skirting along for five days. Inuyasha, Sanzo, and Kenshin followed, having gotten used to the undead woman's quirks. As everyone set up camp, Sango made her way to Kouga. The wolf demon glanced up from pitching a tent as she approached and offered her a wane smile.

"Hey, Sango."

"Hey, Kouga," she nodded, kneeling before him. "What's happened since we last saw you?"

"Not much," he smiled. "Just . . . been through a lot . . ."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she offered. Kouga shook his head.

"No . . . Thanks for offering, but I can't. To do so would be to jeopardize Inuyasha, Sanzo, Kenshin, and Danali . . . and everyone else. Just know that a lot of time has passed and things haven't been the same."

"I see . . . Could you tell me why you're here, Kouga?"

"Yeah," he nodded after a moment's hesitation. "I can do that . . ."

"Then why are you here?" she prompted, leaning towards him.

"To kill Danali once we're in Sadaiko."


	4. Chapter 4

Sango blinked, her entire core going cold at Kouga's words. He was . . . going to kill Danali?

"What?" she whispered. "Why?"

"It's the arrangement that we made when she approached me about heading for Sadaiko," he murmured, averting his gaze. "It's very possible that she could lose control and attack someone. She's been very good about who she's been feeding off, always has been. But Sadaiko . . . she says it'll bring out the worst in her, make the bloodlust unbearable."

"How long have you known Danali?"

"Around three hundred years."

"That's a long time," Sango commented. "Are you sure you're going to be able to do that?"

"I don't have a choice. It's either her or countless of innocent lives. She's made the choice. And, once it comes right down to it, it's her. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else. Please, Sango?"

The taijiya hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Hai. I promise."

888888888

"Okay, we're away from the group. What is it this time?" Sanzo growled. "Why such an early camp time? And I don't want to hear some lame excuse about the creatures that prowl around the temple. There's something else there. I can sense it."

"So can I. There's something contained within that temple," Kenshin nodded with a pensive frown. Inuyasha gazed in the direction of the temple, his eyes holding a far-away look.

"I can smell them," the hanyou murmured. "And not just the creatures, either. There's another there. Someone like you, Danali."

"Good," Danali nodded. "Your powers are starting manifest. A little sooner than expected but that's quite all right." She grinned. "As for why we're setting up camp . . . The creatures that protect the temple _are_ part of the reason. They're out mostly at night and have no qualms about eating a youkai or a human. But that's all our companions need to know."

"What's in that temple, Danali?"

"Other than the gate to Sadaiko?" Her grin grew wider, a hint of her fangs peeking out.

The three men stared at her.

"My creator."

888888888

"I wish I knew what they were talking about," Kagome grumbled as she watched the small group from a distance.

"I'm sure that if we were meant to know, Kagome, they'd be over here," Miroku assured her. "We need to trust in Danali. She _is_ our guide, after all."

"You're just saying that because she's another pretty face," the young girl snorted, folding her arms. The monk sighed.

"It isn't like that, Kagome," he stated. "I'm sure that if Danali wanted us dead, we _would_ be dead. Of that I have no doubts."

"What makes you so sure? Vampires are said to be charmers," the miko whispered.

"But they also drink blood, right?" Miroku inquired. "She was told not to feed off us or any other human. And I've yet to see her feed. Now, I don't know about you, but if someone were to be drinking my blood, I'm sure that I'd know about it, one way or another."

"I don't know . . ."

"Trust me, Kagome. Danali has not been feeding off anyone. We can trust her."

"Yeah . . . I guess you're right," she finally sighed. Then she turned her gaze to the rest of the traveling group. Goyjo was picking on Goku, Hakkai had Hakkaru on his shoulder and was feeding him a few pieces of scraps, Kouga and Sango were talking amongst themselves, and Shippou and Kirara were napping. Danali's followers, Taika and Shei, were unlocking several black cases. Both men spoke but she couldn't understand the language. With another sigh, she leaned back to gaze at the sky above.

'One more night and then we'll be in Sadaiko. I can't wait for this to be over. That way we can go back to the way things are supposed to be and finish collecting the jewel shards.'

Her eyes started to droop then sleep claimed her.

888888888

"Your creator?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Hai," she nodded. "My creator. He's the guardian of the temple."

"A vampire guarding a temple?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Strange, isn't it?" Danali grinned. "But, yes, a vampire is guarding the temple. This particular temple, at least. He has been for some time. Don't be surprised if you see Kouga's fur standing on end when we get there."

"Why? They have a beef with each other?" Inuyasha smirked as Danali waved Taika and Shei over.

"You could say that . . . especially since a vampire can control a wolf at any given moment."

"What!"

"Did you not know? Vampires can control wolves. But that is neither here nor there. I have one more thing to give you. Taika. Shei. Set the cases down right there . . ."

888888888

"They're coming."

"Send for the others."

"As you command, my master."

888888888

"Thank you, Taika. Shei."

When the two males left, Danali knelt next to the black cases they had brought. Each case held a variety of guns, the weapons she'd been training everyone with.

"Are those to be our actual weapons?" Sanzo asked. "Not what we've been using so far?"

"You could say that . . ."

"More guns?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"They're to supplement what you're already carrying," Danali told them. "And more ammo. So far you've been playing with dummy shots. Once we cross over to Sadaiko, training and playtime are over. It's live . . . or die. The question will be . . . which will you choose?"

888888888

"This is it, Merciful Goddess. Once they pass through the Temple, there is no going back."

"Then let the fight to survive begin."


	5. Chapter 5

_It has been called the fight for survival. No one knows for sure the exact reason as to why it was called the fight for survival. It could have been the fact that lives of many hinged upon their success. It could have been because their own lives depended on their success. Or it could have been the fact that the universe as they understood could have changed so radically that . . . oh, you get the idea. No one knows why but they all agree on one thing: they did have to fight to survive. The trip to Sadaiko had not been easy. And it all started with the Vampire Danali's creator . . ._


End file.
